Always
by Starreacher
Summary: Relena has some choices to make. Her ever-present bodyguard helps to clarify a few things for her. Left as in progress in case inspiration strikes and I feel the need to add more chapters. WARNING! GRAPHIC CONTENT! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS! 17 ONLY!


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters, so please don't sue me, unless you can benefit from a penny!

The Vice Foreign Minister stifled a yawn as she tried to focus on the conversation in front of her. The dignitary speaking made a remark, and the rest of the party laughed. True to form, Relena joined in, laughing daintily with just the right amount of sparkle. If nothing else, the former queen of the Cinq kingdom could pull off a performance of interest, even if she had no idea what they were laughing about. Relena's gaze wandered around the room, finally alighting on her date for the night. Henry Fillemonte was the son of Lord Fillemonte, a highly respected politician who held great sway in the colonies. Relena had instantly liked the young, fresh approach that his son had to the world, and it had been easy to spend time with him and get to know him. The young couple had sparked, and Relena was happy to be around him. He made her laugh, and she could leave aside her working persona and just be a girl, in love with a boy, when she was with Henry. The object of her gaze turned his head, catching her in his stare, and rolled his eyes.

_I'm so bored! _It seemed to say. Relena giggled, and turned back to her own conversation.

Across the room, the exchange was watched, unnoticed. A young man with dark hair stared intently at the Vice Foreign Minister. Heero Yuy was assigned to protect Relena Peacecraft Darlian by the Peacekeepers, a job which he took very seriously.

_The Vice Foreign Minister shuffled her papers, set them down, and folded her hands. Sighing, she looked up at the man in front of her. _

'_I am not happy about this Mr Yuy.' Relena stated bluntly. 'I do not need a personal bodyguard. The fact that I am being ordered to acquiesce by the Peacekeepers is highly irregular and I do not appreciate it. I am not a child, to be ordered about at the whim of Lady Une. I have a job to do. Interfere, and I will be very unhappy. Do you understand?' She glared at the impassive young man in front of her, who nodded curtly._

'_Hn.' Was his only reply. Relena sighed. __**Same old Heero.**_

'_Very well. You are dismissed.' She sighed, waving her hand and becoming involved in paperwork again. _

That was the first and last time she had spoken to him, save a few thank you remarks in passing. Heero scanned the room tersely, efficiently, before coming to rest on the beautiful young woman in front of him. Even he had to admit, Relena was a creature of stunning grace and beauty. Gone was the gawky teenager with her skinny legs and arms; now Relena was tall and slim, her movements lithe and supple, her walk gliding her through her environment with ease. She had grown up, and Heero was fully aware of it. His lip curled imperceptibly as she and Henry shared another secret smile across the room, and he resisted the urge to storm over and strangle the young puffed up little princeling. The young couple detached themselves from their groups with all the right pleasantries, and met in the middle of the dancefloor. Catching her up, Henry swirled her into the dance, murmuring something to her and making her laugh. Heero's hands curled into fists as Henry's hand drifted lower, palming around Relena's pert backside and dragging her close.

_Get your filthy hands off her! _Snarled Heero internally.Across the room, Relena feigned shock and moved his hand to a better position, and Heero relaxed slightly. He began a circuit of the room, weaving in and out of dignitaries and servers like a ghost, keeping one eye on his client and one eye on his job.

Relena laughed as Henry swirled her around the floor. Her purple evening dress sparkled as it swirled around her, and Henry pulled her close as she rested her head on his shoulder. Relena sighed peacefully as a flash of movement caught her eye. A moving figure stopped, staring at her, and Relena knew instantly it was Heero. A look of pain flitted across his features, before the usual mask slipped into place, and Relena caught her breath. Almost instantly, Heero was moving again, and Relena could almost believe she had imagined it. Henry's hand drifted too low again, and Relena leaned back.

'Henry!' She admonished him, all trace of playfulness gone now. 'I meant what I said before – we are in public, and that is not appropriate behaviour!'

'I'm sorry Relena, you're just so irresistible!' Henry replied, and Relena was struck, not for the first time, by how much he sounded like a petulant child who wasn't getting his way. It used to be adorable, now it was just annoying. She stifled the urge to walk off the dancefloor, and forced herself to keep dancing.

'Please don't talk like that, not here. There are too many people watching and I don't want to cause a scene.' Relena smiled coquettishly, hoping it would mask her reaction. Sure enough, it did.

'I'm sure we could make quite a scene.' Henry said, leaning in close and waggling his eyebrows. Relena giggled. 'But, for the sake of propriety, let's not.' Relena sighed, relieved, as he drew away again. Relena smiled and nodded at a couple as they twirled past, briefly catching a glimpse of Heero as she moved around the floor. She stumbled, surprised, and it was a testament to Henry's dancing skill that he managed to skilfully hide it from the room.

'Relena? Are you alright?' He asked, concerned. His worried eyes searched her face. Relena smiled wanly.

'Just a little faint. I think I need to visit the ladies.' As she spoke, the music drew to a close. 'Ah, perfect timing. Would you excuse me please dear?' Henry nodded.

'Of course. I'll come with you.'

'No!' Relena almost shouted. Recovering her demeanour, she replied more calmly. 'Thank you, but no. I think I need some time alone. If I'm not back within an hour, send a search party.' She smirked. Henry laughed and nodded, squeezing her hand briefly and letting her go.

In the shadows of the room, Heero watched this exchange and silently moved to follow.

_Dear? Dear? That's what a 70 year old man calls his wife of 50 years! Not two sweethearts supposedly in love! _Relena berated herself in the mirror, trying to come to grips with the butterflies that were currently dancing in her belly. She splashed her face with cold water, feeling slightly better, and dried off, shaking her head at her foolishness. _Where did all this come from? Everything was fine, I was dancing with Henry and then I felt sick. What changed? _The answer hit her like a bolt of lightning. _Heero. _She had looked straight at him. And he had looked back. Looked at her with those smouldering Prussian blue eyes of his. Those eyes that burnt her right through to her soul. Eyes that sent a frission of heat through her centre, making her insides squirm. Henry, lovely as he was, never had that effect on her. That honour was reserved for Heero alone. Only he could make her feel like she could lose her carefully preserved control. Having him near was like a constant torment. She had distanced herself from him, hoping it would lessen her feelings, but every time she was near him, it got a little worse, and she fell deeper in love with him. Relena had even started a relationship with another man, hoping to be able to transfer her feelings, but it hadn't worked. Heero was in her dreams, leaving her hot and sweaty when she woke up, and in her waking hours, frustrating and teasing her with something she could never have. _Damn, now I need a wash again._ She thought as she watched her cheeks flush. Dutifully, she splashed her face and dried off, then painstakingly reapplied her makeup.

She gazed at herself in the mirror, feeling the Vice Foreign Minister mask slip into place again. Smiling thinly at her reflection, she scooped up her purse and left the bathroom, slamming straight into Heero outside the door.

'Oh!' She exclaimed, dropping her purse. Heero scooped it out of mid air and handed it to her, scanning her perfunctorily.

'You were a long time.' He stated, scanning her face.

'I uh, I uh…' Relena felt her mask slipping under his scrutiny. 'I uh, didn't feel very well.' Heero was standing so close…..

'Are you well now?' He asked, his eyes still raking over her face. Relena quivered, her insides melting.

'Um, yes, I am thank you.' Relena forced herself to take control, and began to calm down. 'I feel much better, thank you Mr Yuy.' _Nailed it._ Her cheeks flushed. _Damn it! _Heero watched the colour highlight her cheeks avidly. 'Well, if that's all Mr Yuy, I have a party to get back to.' Deftly, she sidestepped around him and began to walk away, but was stopped. Looking down, she saw his fingers wrapped around her arm. She glanced up at him, and was shocked to see confusion in his face, almost as if he was as shocked as she to see his hand there. 'Is there something else, Mr Yuy?' She asked archly. _Keep him distant, don't get close to him. _

'I need to…' Heero tailed off.

'Yes, Mr Yuy?' Relena prompted. When no answer came, she sighed impatiently and shook his hand off. 'If there's nothing else, Mr Yuy.' Relena walked away, her back stiff. Suddenly, her feet left the ground and she was pushed through a door to her left. Stumbling, she caught herself on a table and pulled herself up to her full and considerable height, given that she was wearing four inch heels.

'Mr Yuy!' She exclaimed, full of righteous anger. She advanced on him, currently engaged in closing the door. 'This highly irregular! How dare you manhandle me like that! I will not be treated like this! You have mmmf…' Relena's tirade was cut off as Heero grabbed her hips and dragged her to him, crushing his mouth to hers. Relena's body screamed at her, her nerve endings on fire, and her hands drifted up his arms as Heero deepened the kiss, his tongue gaining entrance and sweeping through her mouth, tangling with her own tongue and stroking along her teeth. Relena sighed, moulding her body to his, and Heero's hands drifted to her ass, kneading and shaping her to his burgeoning groin. Relena gasped, all trace of headiness gone, and pushed away from him. Gathering her strength, she slapped him, hard. Heero at least had the decency to turn his head.

'How dare you!' She glared at him. 'I am your employer. This is a breach of contract and I will not be manhandled. You have some nerve Heero.' She shoved him out of the way and wrenched the door open.

The sound of his name acted like a catalyst to Heero. He grabbed Relena's shoulders and pulled her back into the room, slamming the door. Behind him, Relena stumbled again, and he kept his back to her.

'Really? Again?' Relena ground out angrily. 'Let me go, Heero, this is unacceptable.'

'You can go.' Heero answered calmly. He turned around, letting her see the key that he had used to lock the door. 'If you can find the key.' Relena stared at him, wide eyed.

'You wouldn't dare.' He threw it away into the darkened room, where it clinked against something and fell silent.

'I would.' Relena backed up until her backside met a table and stopped. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

'Heero, what are you doing? Why have you done this?' Relena asked in a small voice, as Heero advanced on her in the gathering gloom.

'We need to talk Relena, and I think you know that.' Heero stepped closer to her, his body inches from hers, so close she could feel his breath. Reaching behind her, he turned on the table lamp. The sudden light made Relena jump, and she looked at him, scared and questioning. 'All the better to see you with.' Heero smirked. Relena's breath caught, and she turned around abruptly. _Bad idea. _From this position, she could feel Heero's length pressing into the soft flesh of her buttocks, and she felt her body thrill at the feeling. _Traitor. _She snarled at herself, forcing herself to open her eyes. In the lamplight, the two of them were reflected in the floor to ceiling windows directly opposite, and Relena could see the lust in Heero's face as he stared hungrily at her slender, exposed neck.

Heero took a deep breath as he leant in closer to Relena's creamy skin. Her figure hugging dress only served to give him a better view of her ass, and when she turned he almost moaned with delight when his straining head nestled amongst her pert cheeks. The scooped back afforded him a tantalising view of her smooth back, and he trailed his fingers lightly up it, earning a shudder from the woman in front of him. Relena leaned forward, arching her back like a kitten and gasping with pleasure as her fingernails dug into the sofa back on the other side of the table. Heero chanced a glance in the window, watching her bite her lip as her eyes drifted closed and she moaned in delight. Heero's hands drifted to her spaghetti straps and slowly pushed them down, his hands lightly dusting over her arms as he stared hungrily at her reflection, watching her reaction. Relena shuddered, lost in the feeling as his hands trailed a blazing path over her skin. Heero gave into temptation, and his head dropped to kiss the exposed neck that called so invitingly to him, while his hands returned to her back, scooping forward and up her underwear, lightly dancing towards her barely covered breasts. His hands closed around them, and Relena's eyes flew open.

'No!' She pushed backwards, darting out from her trapped position and covering herself as much as she could. She stared at Heero, who panted heavily, his eyes temporarily unfocussed and bewildered by the sudden turn of events. Relena breathed heavily, replacing her straps and flying a hand to her hair, hoping that her updo still looked presentable. 'This is not happening. Find that key and let me out.' Heero smiled wolfishly. 'I'm not playing Heero. Get the key and let me out of here.'

'No.' The word was so simple, and so decisive. Relena felt her resolve fail as Heero's gaze raked over her, warming her from her core and making her feel utterly naked.

'Fine. Then I'll go through the window.' She started towards it, and instantaneously found the object of her frustration blocking her path. 'Let me go, Heero.'

'No.' Heero smirked. 'As I said, we need to talk.' Relena glared at him angrily.

'Well so far you haven't done much talking.' She replied haughtily. Heero grinned.

'Henry.' Heero stated. Relena fumbled, completely put off track.

'Henry?' She repeated, confused.

'He means nothing to you.' Relena felt a flush of anger.

'Henry means _a lot_ to me! How dare you say that!' She scowled at him fiercely. To her astonishment, Heero laughed.

'He means nothing to you.'

'On what grounds?' Relena challenged.

'He doesn't make your heart race.' Heero stated, his voice a growl. Relena shivered, in spite of herself. 'He doesn't make you breathe heavier.' Heero walked around her, stalking her like a cat with a mouse. 'He doesn't give you that feeling of shivering and heat all at once.' Relena felt her breathing quicken as he murmured in her ear, sending chills up her spine.

'How do you know what he does and doesn't do to me?' She pleaded quietly, desperately trying to hold onto some sense of sanity.

'Because I know you.' Heero growled, his lips millimetres from her shoulder. 'I know you better than anyone. I watch you, I protect you, I know all your movements.' His lips pressed gently to her shoulder, raising goose pimples on her skin. 'And you haven't slept with him yet.' A fire roared up inside Relena, and she spun abruptly. Heero caught her hand before it connected, trapping her.

'How dare you!' Relena exclaimed angrily. 'What I do in my private time is none of your business!'

'You haven't though, have you?' Heero grinned. 'Why not? You've been together for months, yet he never stays. Why is that, do you think?' Heero leaned into her, his breath fanning across her face, his scent making her heartbeat quicken.

'It's uh…it's never been the right time.' Relena finished lamely. Heero chuckled, a predatory sound that made Relena's knees go weak.

'Or maybe you've just been waiting for the right person.' Heero chuckled. Relena felt another hot surge of anger and drew back sharply.

''Who, you?' She smiled sardonically. 'It will never be you, Heero. I am over you. It was a silly schoolgirl crush, and I am past that. You are my past. Henry is my future.' Heero chuckled, and Relena fought to keep her gaze hard as she stared at him.

'Very convincing Princess. For the boardroom. But you forget, I can read your heartbeats.' He brought the wrist that he still held between them. 'Liar.' He whispered, drawing the word out and staring into her eyes with a burning gaze. Relena glared at him, trying to resist the face that haunted her dreams, and felt herself losing the battle. Heero gently pressed his lips to hers, and her resolve crumbled. Ferociously, she kissed him back, opening herself to his questing tongue instantly and moaning into the kiss. Heero chuckled deep in his throat as he felt her body yield to him and let go of her wrist. Her hands went straight to his hair, running through his bangs and fulfilling a dream for her, as his hands tangled in hers, pulling out her pins and letting her honey coloured waves cascade over his hands. Groaning, Heero tilted her head back, lapping up the sweet taste of her mouth and feeling her press against his hard body. Relena mewled as her arms wrapped around his neck, needing the support as her knees weakened. Heero's hands rushed lower, gripping fistfuls of her dress and pulling it up, his need to touch the silken skin beneath driving him. The thigh high leg split had teased him all night, and he was damned if her was going to wait to sample it any longer. Relena's leg lifted as her dress moved, and Heero's strong hand wrapped around her slim thigh, pulling it higher on his hip and wrapping it around him. His fingers kneaded her thigh as her head dipped back, inviting him on. She sighed as his mouth left a burning trail down her neck towards her breasts, feeling herself bend backwards as his mouth moved ever closer. Her hands tangled in his hair as he leant her backwards, his strong arms taking her weight as she gave herself to him like some wanton Grecian goddess. Heero gripped her closer, moaning as his fingers dipped lower around her thigh, grazing her intimate centre, and feeling her silken underwear soaked through with her arousal.

'Oh my god…' Relean breathed as her body spasmed in reaction. Heero pulled her up abruptly, pushing her backwards into the bookcase and lifting her onto the ledge. Relena gripped onto the ledge, her eyes clouded with passion as Heero pushed her dress up, his fingers working frantically. Her hands grabbed his face, pulling him to her as she demanded entrance to his mouth, their tongues dancing frantically as he exposed her strong thighs. Her legs wrapped around his waist as his hand tangled in her hair, and she pulled him close, trapping his hand between them. Heero's deft fingers pushed aside the scrap of material and stroked her centre, his calloused fingers earning shudders of pleasure from his lover.

'Oh god….' Relena moaned as her back arched. Heero watched as she gave herself over to him, her throat begging to be kissed as her hands tangled in his hair. 'Oh that feels good! Don't stop Heero…..I need … I need….. more please…' Heero's fingers danced along her folds, stroking and teasing, feeling her heat and pleasure running down his fingers. Heero growled as his fingers shook on her nub, feeling her legs tighten around him. He dragged her mouth to his as his fingers quested further, sliding a single finger into her. Relena gasped, breaking their kiss. Heero grinned, and pulled her back to him as his finger worked, stretching her, pushing into her and finally being joined by another. Relena cried out as his fingers worked, and Heero quickly kissed her to muffle the sound, his tongue moving with hers as if he couldn't get enough of her as his fingers pushed her closer to her climax. His thumb pressed against her sensitive nub, and Relena shuddered as she froze. Heero kept working, his fingers moving as he felt her slick walks contract and smelt her arousal as it flowed down his fingers. Slowly, he slowed the movement and finally stopped, as Relena dropped her forehead onto his shoulder. Heero licked his fingers contentedly, smirking. Wrapping his arms around his lover, he pulled her from the ledge. She tightened her arms as she felt them travelling, and relaxed into the soft cushions of the sofa as he set her down gently. Heero positioned himself behind her and wrapped an arm protectively around her waist.

'Wow…' Relena breathed.

'Well that's a good reaction.' He chuckled, amused by her lack of an ability to speak. Usually it was getting her to stop that was the problem.

'That was my first…' Relena admitted. 'That was better than in my dreams.'

'You dreamt about it?' Heero grinned. Relena suddenly realised what she'd said.

'Well, you know, once, when I was in school.' She sat up abruptly and smoothed out her dress. Catching her reflection, she sighed exasperatedly. 'Look at my hair. It's going to take ages to get it back into it's style.' Heero caught a strand and twirled it.

'I like it like this. It suits you.' Relena looked at him.

'Yes, well Henry likes it up.'

'You aren't still going to go back to him? The guy is a creep!' Heero exclaimed. 'I did some digging and…'

'I don't want to know!' Relena cut him off curtly. 'He treats me well, and that's all that matters.' Heero grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her backwards to stare into her upturned face. It hurt, but Relena felt a thrill of heat run through her again. Nevertheless. 'Heero! You're hurting me!'

'You can't go back to him. Not after what we just shared.' He growled.

'An orgasm? Really? Yes it was amazing, but I can't just leave him.' Relena stood up to leave.

'Yes you can.' Heero growled, his hands stroking up her legs. He stood behind her, his hands reaching in front of her. Relena leaned back, her head on his shoulder, as his fingers dipped inside her underwear.

'I have to…break it to him…gently…' Relena murmured, her attention in another place entirely.

'I can be gentle.' Heero groaned in her ear as his fingers became slick once more. In the window's reflection, Relena was dimly aware of his hand pushing down her dress strap and skimming up her underwear. Her arm slipped out of it's strap and arched round Heero's neck, bringing his lips closer to her neck, where they suckled and nipped at her soft flesh, sending shivers down her spine.

'Can you?' Relena turned her head coquettishly, catching his lips. Heero kissed her tenderly, moaning as he licked the edge of her lips, gaining entrance and slowly dancing through her mouth. Relena pulled his head closer to her, deepening their kiss, and moaned as Heero's fingers slid deeper into her depths. Heero's free hand stroked the contour of her breast, his skilful fingers dipping beneath the cup and free her pert breast to the chilly room's air. Her nipple peaked instantly in the cool room, and he pinched and rolled it until her hips ground against him in unbridled desire. Heero felt his manhood straining to be released, and nestled his cock between her pert ass cheeks, almost willing it to reach her dripping cavern through his trousers. Relena's breath caught as she felt his need, trying to distinguish from the fog his fingers created. Grabbing his hands, she pulled them away from her and walked forward, pulling her after him. Heero followed, meek as a lamb, completely captivated by the sashaying hips in front of him. He reached out, his fingers fisting her dress up once more as she leant forward over the walnut desk, her hands splayed in front of her as she presented her shapely ass to her lover. Heero shuddered as his hands pushed her dress around her waist, stepping close to feel her heat through his trousers.

'Unh, Heero….please….' Relena panted, her mind clouding as she smelt his weeping head. Feverishly, Heero undid his trousers and touched her sopping folds. Relena jerked, a spasm that made her breast swing wildly. Fascinated, Heero freed the other breast, and sliding a hand around her thigh, opened her glistening centre.

'Oh my god, you're wet…God I want you Relena…' Heero murmured, his voice a husky growl that sent shivers through her spine. ' Are you sure about this?'

'Heero, I've dreamed about this my entire life. With you. I want you to do it.' Relena panted as his fingers stroked her clit.

'Say that it's me. Say it will always be me.' Heero commanded, his eyes fixed on her inviting centre as she pulsed under his fingers.

'Oh god Heero!' Relena cried as his fingers teased her. 'It's you Heero! It's always been you, and it always will be! Oh god please, I need you now, please Heero, it will always be you!' Heero growled in triumph and pushed forward, his throbbing cock easing its way up her slick channel. He felt the barrier of her virginity and pushed on, feeling the gentle tearing that confirmed him as her first. Relena stiffened, her eyes squeezing shut, and Heero kissed her neck and shoulders gently, murmuring words of comfort.

'Just a little longer, this will pass. Breathe for me Relena, breathe.' He murmured, feeling her tense muscles. 'Breathe, baby!' He commanded urgently, and Relena's breath released in a whoosh. 'That's it. I'm going to move now, I want you to tell me if it's ok.' Slowly, he pulled out, and glided back into her, fighting against the urge to slam into her to his hilt. Relena breathed heavily and nodded slowly.

'It's ok.' Heero pulled out and slid in again, a little faster. 'Unh…it's better.' Heero growled in triumph as he felt her relax. 'Again, do it again.' Relena murmured. Heero obeyed, this time pulling her hips towards him. 'Oh… harder Heero…..' Heero grinned wolfishly and slammed into her as far as he could go. 'Ah….oh my god….more.' Relena's head fell forward as Heero slammed into her faster, his shaft ramming into her and crushing him against her. Relena panted, her hips moving backwards on their own as Heero reached around and rolled her nipples in his fingers.

'Unh…god baby you feel so good….you feel so tight….' Heero growled as he pounded into her, her hands sliding on the desk as she matched him, thrust for thrust.

'Oh my god….' She panted as her head lolled forward, pleasure roaring through her as his fingers worked her sensitive nubs. 'Heero….oh god, please don't stop….' She murmured.

'Say it again…'

'Don't stop, Heero please….don't stop….' Relena wasn't even sure why she was begging, but she knew she needed more from him. Heero groaned, and dropped his hand to her clit, furiously rubbing and teasing her further. He grabbed her hair and yanked her head backward, slamming his lips to hers as they panted together and shared their breaths, stealing kisses as his hard cock pushed against her smooth wet walls. 'Heero!' Relena begged, her voice breaking. Heero slammed his lips to hers, covering her cry as she came hard, her silken cavern collapsing around his pulsating member, feeling her coat him in sweet sticky fluid. Heero roared into the kiss, grunting as his own climax washed over him, rolling down into his balls and exploding as white hot seed filled his lover. Relena stiffened, her climax knocking her knees weak and barely moving her hips as Heero continued to thrust into her, prolonging their pleasure. Exhausted, Heero collapsed into the armchair, breathing heavily. Relena stayed where she was, bent over the desk, her dress around her waist and her breasts pressed to the desk. Heero chuckled at the sight, and helped her to stand up, leading her to his chair and sitting down, draping her across his lap. Sighing peacefully, Relena nestled into his neck, instinctively curling around him. Heero wrapped his arms around them both and held her tight.

'I never want to leave this chair.' Relena murmured quietly.

'You don't have to.' Heero whispered. Relena sighed.

'Yes, I do. There's a party out there, and I've been gone a long while.' Heero grinned.

'Well, as your bodyguard, I deem that there is a threat to your safety and that you must immediately be returned to your house and locked in your bedroom with your bodyguard in order to protect you.' Relena giggled sleepily.

'If only that was possible.' She smiled weakly, and kissed him on the nose.

Abruptly, she stood up and began to dress herself once more. Using the window, she tied up her hair roughly as Heero began to dress himself.

'What are you going to tell Henry?' Heero asked, his perfect soldier mask beginning to slip into place again.

'I don't know.' Heero caught her arm as she walked past him. Silently, he handed her the key. Relena nodded and went to unlock the door. 'I can't pretend that this didn't happen. But I can't break Henry's heart. You need to give me some time.'

'Time to go back to that asshole?' Heero snarled, and instantly regretted it when he saw the pain on her face.

'I can't go back. I have to go forward. But it will always be you.' She left the room quickly, her purple gown swishing through the open door, leaving the perfect soldier alone in the darkening room.


End file.
